Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to bacterial-based diagnostic devices. In particular, the disclosure relates to a tattoo decal containing bacteria that can be applied to skin and function as both a monitoring biosensor and a visual indicator.
Description of the Related Art
Presently available tattoos, traditional temporary tattoos, stickers, and other adhesive graphic patterns are generally static. Additionally, they typically lack the ability to transform or change in response to stimuli or other conditions. As such, they are unable to convey information that changes or varies with time. These devices are therefore ill-suited for use as biosensors. Additionally, existing wearable sensors or devices tend to be bulky electronic products that add weight and volume, thereby resulting in discomfort and aesthetic concerns. These devices are also fundamentally power-constrained and may rely on battery packs, solar power, or other power sources. Other existing devices often require external power, which in turn adds weight, bulk, and safety concerns.